1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a combined sports shoe and roller skate and in particular to one provided at the bottom with a collapsible roller assembly which can be controlled to convert a sports shoe into a roller skate as desired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional combined sports shoe and roller skate comprises a body 10 having a bottom formed with a chamber 14. A bottom plate 11 which has a plurality of holes 12 is arranged inside the body 10. A roller seat 20 is fitted inside the chamber 14 of the body 10 and fixedly mounted on the bottom of the bottom plate 11 by screws 13. The roller seat 20 includes a base 21 and a moveable bracket 22. The base 21 has two lugs each having a hole 211 through which a pin 23 is passed for pivotally coupling the bracket 22. The bracket 22 includes a rod 221 for fixing an end of a spring 26. The other end of the spring 26 is fixedly connected with the base 21. A roller 25 is pivotally connected with the moveable bracket 22 by a bolt 24, and the roller 25 can be turned out of the chamber 14 to convert the shoe into a roller skate, or turned into the chamber 14 to convert the roller skate into a sports shoe as desired. However, the user must use his or her fingers to turn roller 25 into or out of the chamber 14 of the bottom of the shoe thereby causing much inconvenience in use and making the fingers very dirty.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a combined sports shoe and roller skate which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.
This invention is related to an improvement in the structure of a combined sports shoe and roller skate.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a combined sports shoe and roller skate which utilizes a control button to control a roller assembly to turn out or into a chamber at the bottom of the shoe so as to convert the sports shoe into a roller skate or convert the roller skate into a sports shoe as desired.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a combined sports shoe and roller skate which utilizes a linking rod to control front arms and rear arms to open or collapse the rollers.
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a combined sports shoe and roller skate includes a sole having a chamber in which is mounted a collapsible roller assembly, wherein the roller assembly has a seat pivotally connected with linking rods, positioning rods, rear arms, front arms, rollers and torsion spring at two sides and a control mechanism is mounted on the seat and composed of a locking bolt, an axle, a pawl, a torsion spring, a tension spring and a pushbutton, whereby the sports shoe can be converted into a roller skate as desired simply by depressing a pushbutton and the roller skate can be also converted into a sports shoe by collapsing the roller assembly into a chamber at the bottom of the sole.
Other objects and merits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent when the following detailed description is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.